Let Our Hope Reign
by AwaBubbles
Summary: Goku has disappeared?! A plague's hit the earth?! The deadly trio Vegeta, Pan, and Trunks are slapped into reality after a series of disasters. Now these three are forced to solve these crises. But is what lays beyond even too powerful for these Saiya
1. Chapter 1

Summery  
  
Goku has disappeared?! A plague's hit earth?! The deadly trio, Vegeta, Pan, andTrunks are slapped into reality after a series of disasters. Now, these three are forced to take a riksy adventure to solve these crises. But is what lays beyond even too powerful for these saiyans?  
  
  
Disclaimer: Awa_Bubbles does not own DB/Z/GT  
  
*********  
  
Let Our Hope Reign  
Chapter 1  
  
In the time of DBZ, on our precious earth, reigned a powerful group, far different from any of those latter species. These kindred beasts, which are now no more, are none the less the powerful and almighty Saiyans.  
  
In a time of trouble, in a time of need, perhaps after the most cataclysmic event in all of Saiyan and human times have seen, our beloved race is left in shambles. After the war of a bloodied Evil Shenlong and our favorite hero Goku, the world is left in awe at the sudden disappearance of Goku and the supposable defeat of Evil Shenlong. The ones that most suffer are the closest to our hero, his family, friends, and a long time rival that fits perhaps into both catagories but is reluvtant to admite. The mighty Vegeta. Dumbfounded and struck with a deep, passionate sorrow that he dare not show, stumbles along in his wake day after day like all of Goku's family, unable to admit, their loved one's fate.  
  
To think that these horrible events did not pile a top one another, but that one more may be added to the list of tragedies. Yet to think a metor from space, after a sudden explosion of a star billions of light years away, tragically hit the Earth, bringing with a deadly plague that destroyed most of the earth's populace and poisoning the rest with a painfully slow and incurable disease that wraugth upon the poor soul's figures. If any luck were left in this retchedly abandoned place it was granted to only a few who were not hit with the plague but were forced with the pain of watching loved one's drop like flies about them.  
  
If there were any to hold on to hope, they would soon be struck crippled by the drastic scene before them which portrayed before any one's eyes, frail figures roaming the streets begging for food and even being shoved out their own homes, for fear the other family members would become struck with this plague. If hope on this planet were tiny stars, one star that would shine the brightest would be the residentials and freinds of the Goku family. ChiChi, being struck with grief over her husband's unannounced disappearance, had been bowled over and crippled by the plague. The only family member left was Gohan, who tended his mother's dying soul and granting every want and need he could. Though he did not have time to, Gohan silently mourned over the loss of his father and his brother Goten, who had merely dropped when the plugue hit.  
  
It was said to be that Goten was dating Paris at the time. Then after Goten's tragic death Paris immediatly disappeared from everyone's lives. Paris was said to have moved to some other continent because of her frief, and it was also rumored she had committed suicide, but rumors are not reliable enough to depend on.  
  
Krillin and Piccolo were hit with the plague, though not minor like ChiChi's and not severly like Goten's but hard enough to throw them both into a coma and light enough to keep them breathing while they slowly died. Krillin's daughter however, did not fair as well. Being some bit cyborg yes, but enough human that the disease ate away enough of her human organs taht her machine parts could no longer bodily function.  
  
Juuhachigou, who was completely cyborg was obviously unaffected by the sudden wave of disease, was clearly affected by the pain, sorrow, and frief that the monster had left in it's path. Truly grieving over her loses, she buried Marron under a large tree, where Marron used to sing and smile under the shaded tree at summer time while the wind blew her hair and it played gently in the breeze. Then, Juuhachigou cleared a large space in her where she placed Krillin and Piccolo, breathing hard on respirators. Juuhachigou spent most of her time in that room, sitting next to Krillin, talking with him and sharing views most offenly crying through. Sometimes she'd spend hours and days just staring at Krillin, hoping, dreaming, living the moment in her mind when when he would wake up and comfort her from all her griefs. It was a pityous site, yet it was the only way she knew how to survive those sudden deaths and many a time suicide had krept into her mind but she fought it off; all for the day when Krillin would wake up.  
  
Now we end only the beginning of a tragic tale that has yet to unfold. At the complay of Capsule Corp. Princess Bulma, married to Prince of the Saiyans, lays feeble in a bed of silk and satin. There beside her bed with red eyes and dying heart, her prince prying and hoping for an almost impossible recovery.   
  
"My prince," states the princess in a wavering voice and her body trembling violently. "I'm afraid I will soon leave you."  
  
"No! You know that's not true!" though in his heart he knew it was. "You musn't give up hope!" though nothing of that sort existed in his heart. "You just can't leave me I don't know what I'll do!" though in his head he was thinking of where to bury her.  
  
The princess chuckled, seeing through all of his false bravado. "You know my princes," she extended a frail hand and placed it on Vegeta's cheek, her cold fingers like ice, "that it is true. I can see you are already grieving for my death."  
  
Vegeta grabbed her hand and pressed it closer. His eyes were filled to the brim, yet there were no tears streaming down his face. He bit his lip then with a quavering voice of emotion, and leaning near her whispered, "I love you." He kissed her. Vegeta kept kissing her gently on the lips until he felt her hand go limp and her lips grow cold. Letting go he placed her hand by her side. Her eyes had glazed over in death and they were shut peacefully, a small smile upon her face. Her sking was white and cold, her body limp and motionless. Yes, she was dead, but her smile made Vegeta assured that she was in heaven, for she looked like it.  
  
Vegeta grabbed a kleenex, slowly dabbing his eyes, then throwing it to the floor. He stood, glancing at her, so beautiful, so serend; then turning around he walked out the door, not looking back.  
  
Bra sat at a table, weeping, a small puddle of tears forming. She rubbed at her eyes, makeup and mascara smeering across her face, as Vegeta entered the room. He leaned against the doorway looking into Bra's expecting eyes. Quickly diverting his gaze towards the floor, he whispered, barely audible.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
Bra stood up suddenly, her chair toppling to the floor. Biting her lip to keep from bursting into tears Bra rushed past Vegeta toward where her mother lay.  
  
Vegeta, still sullenly looking at the floor, shut his eyes as if wincing when he heard the door slam shut and Bra bursting into heavy emotioned tears, as she wept over her mother.  
  
Vegeta heaved a heavy sigh looking out the window into the sky which now seemed dull and gray as if the earth were also mourning her planet's losses. Trying to pierce the heavy flouds that lay over the earth's atmosphere into the space above, Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
  
"Where the hell is that boy?"  
  
  
*********  
  
In N.A.S.A. headquarters the 56 people left, out of millions that used to work there, put all their energy into working the satellites above the earth's atmosphere and in space. These few people left were intent on figuring out where this meteorite came from and whether it was a natural disaster or a Russian terrorist act backfired.  
  
"General sir!" cried out a small spindly technition glaring at a small screen. "We have an object moving at incredible speed toward the earth. It looks to be another meteorite roughly 20 ft long and 12 ft in width. General!"  
  
Noticing the technition's enthusiastic energy towards his finding, the general walked over to where he was sitting and studied the screen. Finding this was something to be investigated and watched he yelled at a small group of other technitions.  
  
"You six over to this side of the room! Look at this guy's info. and track this thing! I want to be the first to know if anything happens!" The general then swung back around addressing the original discoverer of this new information. "And you, what is your name?"  
  
"M-me sir? Uhh...Williams, Ted Williams, sir."  
  
"Well then Williams, your the new head of this group. Now, can you determind the where abouts of where this thing's gonna land?"  
  
Ted, filled with renewed excitement from his promotion, typed away madly at this keyboard. "Staying at this constant angel...it should land somewhere newar Japan...referably in the Sea of Japan, sir."  
  
"Very good Williams, if anything else pops up, tell me first."  
  
"Yes sir!" exclaimed Ted Williams, bobbing his head.  
  
The general then turned away and was finishing up his round's when another technition from William's group cried out "General!"  
  
Rushing ober to where the cry had come from, the General leaned over the person's chair and stared at her screen. "What is it?  
  
"Sir, the object hurtling towards Earth is not a meteorite, but a spaceship!"  
  
It was true, the satellites had picked up an image as the object came closer and it was clearly not a meteorite, but obviously some kind of man made space traveling equipment.  
  
"Can you get a closer view?"  
  
The technition magnified the picuter until it was almost too fuzzy to see.  
  
"There," said the General, pointing to a band of words that appeared to be in English, "What does that say?"  
  
The technition glared at the screen, adjusting her glasses. "Err...Corb, no Cap...sule...Corpse, Cops, oh no...Corp. Yes, Capsule Corp., sir."  
  
The general scratched his chin in wonderment. "Strange, Capsule Corp., ever heard of that name?"  
  
The technition shook her head in bewilderment. "Had a grandma buried under the name of a capsuled corpse, but certainly not Capsule Corp."  
  
  
*********  
  
It was early evening in a small, abandoned vacation homes company that bordered the Sea of Japan, not quite dusk. The owner of the small place sat outisde on the beach on a lawn chair, watching the waves lap the shore.  
  
Both born and married in Arkansas, Billy Bob, the owner, and his wife Margarite Bob still held a heavy hillbilly accent, pretending they were still in the states.  
  
"Marge," Bill bellowed. "Marge! Y'alls is gonna miss the fireworks!"  
  
Margarite ran out of the house, a pan in her hands held ready for action, screamed at her husband's stupidity.  
  
"Billy Joe Bob! 'Ow many timed do I 'ave to tell yer. It ain't the 4th o' July!!"  
  
Billy suddenly looked disappointed. "Aaahh...shoot! And it twas the perfect day too's!" Billy packed up his lawn chair and strided across the beach toward Margarite.   
  
Margarite stopped and waited for Billy. "Jeez Bill, I'se konw how much it means to ya, but maybe some other time, eh?"  
  
Billy kicked the sand grudgingly and headed towards the house when he was stopped by a loud whistling noise coming from behind him. Spinning around he saw a large ball of light shooting through the air. Shoving Margarite playfully he smiled.  
  
"See, I'se told you it were's the 4th!"  
  
But instead of bursting into a billion specks of light and color, or swirling into different patterns, this "fire cracker" kept going straight down until it hit the ocean.  
  
Though Bill and Margarite were standing a considerable distance from the shore, they were still hit with some light mist from the crash.  
  
As a small ship-like structer bobbed to the surface where the "fire cracker" crashed into the ocean, a small hatch seemed to be opened from the structure.  
  
Margarite and Bill watched as two "people" emerged from the craft. Then these two "people" simply took off, flying through the air.  
  
Billy shook his head disappointedly and headed towards his house with Margarite by his side. "I tells ya, that plague was doggone bad enough. Nows we gots ourselves a space alien problem."  
  
  
*********  
  
(Be prepared for lots of !Symbolism! ahead!)  
  
We find our Prince outside, counting his treasure. Greatly saddened by his loss of a large Emerald, he sat conversing with his only treasure left in life, a still devoloping red Ruby.  
  
This wealthy Prince once beheld two of the richest jewels that no one else could ever come across. To him his Emerald and Ruby spread his fame as a rich and wealthy man across the land adn was a greatly pleasing sight to see when he returned from long gruesome adventures.  
  
Yet all too soon his devine Emerald, once brilliant and bright, flickered and dimmed; no longer shining and becoming dull and lifeless. Yes, this was a tragic event for our vain of his treasure Prince. And afraid of losing his Ruby, he made sure to spend lots of his time polishing the Ruby so it would maintain it's gorgeous shine.  
  
Outside, Bra looked up at Vegeta through a face full of tears. "Thank you, you're such a held daddy."  
  
Vegeta touched Bra's cheek, smiling. "Now, now. Why don't you go clean up? You look amess."  
  
Bra laughed and lowered her head as if in embarressment. "Very well then." Getting up, Bra gently kissed Vegeta on the cheek before rushing towards the house.  
  
"Don't forget to cook supper! I'll be in the Gravity Chamber meanwhile!" Vegeta yelled after her.  
  
Bra stopped, turned around and waved, signalling that she understood. Then, turning around she ran inside.  
  
Vegeta smiled, turning back to a can of cola he was drinking. Vegeta stared at the can, reading the title: Trunks Cola. Scowling at the can, he cleanched his fists in anger. Trunks.  
  
How he suddenly hated that name. The boy had missed his mother's death because he was off "training" with Pan. There was really no reason what so ever to be training after Goku's disappearance. Vegeta was almost positive that Trunks was doing a little more than training with his newfound girlfriend Pan. Somehow, though he didn't know how, Trunks had caused ulma's death; and for some reason, though he didn't know why, he blamed his misery on Trunks disregarding that he had anything to do with it.  
  
Eyeing the can again, Vegeta raised his clenched fist and brought down upon the can, crushing not only it, but the table it lay upon into uncountable pieces. Vegeta looked upon the mess, surprised only slightly at his anger. Getting up, Vegeta turned around and was about to head towards the Gravity Chamber when he was stopped by voices behind him that sent shacks of pain through him as if being whipped.  
  
"You sure Pan, I mean that you wanna stay over tonight? Your folks might be worried and all."  
  
Pan smiled, "Naw Trunks, your right. I don't wanna spend another day with you."  
  
Trunks looked at her worriedly. Pan tried to supress a smile and look serious, but failed and grinned broadly at Trunks.  
  
"I'm just kidding."  
  
Trunks smiled, scratching his head, "Yeah, I knew that." Turning his head toward home he noticed Vegeta turned back towards them. "Hey it's Dad!" Trunks said, "Come on!" he motioned for Pan to follow him as he ran toward Vegeta.  
  
None too thrilled at "Dad" behing home, Pan followed Trunks, walking though, not running.  
  
Vegeta had heard Trunks and not surprisingly, Vegeta had a small something just eating away at him to turn around and blast the boy where he stood. He pushed this though back in his head, perhaps for later. He suddenly felt Trunks' hand against his back as Trunks slapped him on the back as a sign of greetings.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Trunks greeted.  
  
Vegeta's head was tilted toward the ground, though he glared at Trunks out of the corner of his eyes, unmoving, unanswering.  
  
Trunks took the silence as an answer and coontinued on conversing. "Hey, well anyways, Pan has decided to stay over instead of heading back home because she says she's all tired and stuff. Is that okay with you?"  
  
A moments silence, still no answer.   
  
The silence was starting to get to Trunks, even though it still didn't compute. "And...it's been a while since me and Pan have had a home cooked mean since neither of us can really cook, so for now we'll just grab a snack but you know if Bulma isn't busy maybe we could have a big dinner and sit down as a family since we have a guest and...blah de blah blah bluh blah....."  
  
That's all it was to Vegeta, a dull monotonous tone. But when Trunks dared speak Bulma's name, the though of killing him seemed to spring up, trying to overtake him. Vegeta fought against it, though he could so, yes, so very easily give into it. In response to the boy's insolence, Vegeta turned his head away and walked over to the chair he had been sitting on and leaned against the back with one hand and massaging his temples (one thing he did to try and relieve himself of major stress) with the other.  
  
"......and so then...." Trunks stopped in mid-sentence. Perhaps because it finally got to him that something was, if not obviously, than seriously wrong. Or just perhaps he finally realized that Vegeta wasn't really listening. He was about to ask him when he saw Pan finally approaching them.  
  
"Hey Pan."  
  
Pan nodded at Trunks, "Hello Trunks." She noticed that Vegeta was there too, "Good evening Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta suddenly whirled around and stared at Pan in surprise. Then he glared at Trunks, scowling.  
  
"So, he brings his girlfriend with?"  
  
Trunks looked hurt, "Dad?"  
  
Vegeta grumpled beneath his breath something about "telling him these sort of things" before falling silent again.  
  
Trunks looked at Vegeta strangely, nodding his head and talking to his dad as if he was conversing with a 6 yr old.  
  
"Yeah Dad...., I just told you that Pan was staying over. Is that oookkaaayy.......?"  
  
Vegeta shifted his gaze from Trunks to Pan, and them from Pan to Trunks. He remained silent.  
  
Shaking his head sadly, he motioned for Pan to follow him. "Okay then, Pan and I are just going to..."  
  
Vegeta had grabbed Trunks' shirt collar as he passed by and yanked him backwards.  
  
Pan stopped and turned around, realizing Trunks wasn't there anymore.  
  
Vegeta tried to force a smile on his face, but obviously failed. Vegeta glanced at Pan as if nothing were wrong.  
  
"You go on inside with Bra, Pan. Me and Trunks have some...uh, thing...to talk about. He'll be with you shortly."  
  
Trunks massaged his neck a little before answering. "Yeah, Pan, I'll be in shortly." He looked at Vegeta, then back at Pan and gulped----, "I hope."  
  
Pan rose an eyebrow at the scene before her. "Crazy family," she grumbled to herself before whirling around and walking inside Capsule Corp. without a backward glance.  
  
When Vegeta saw that Pan was inside he let of Trunks' shirt and without a word otherwise, headed toward the Gravity Chamber.  
  
Trunks was truely confused, he stood there watching his father recede into the chamber, when he left for training he certainly didn't expect as strange as a greeting as this. Trunks was expecting a happy family that celebrated his return perhaps by a party of and lots of, FOOD! Yet he had returned, he finds a "somewhat" angry father, and he had absolutely no idea why. Strangely enough, he hadn't even seen Bra or Bulma yet, and ever since Pan saw Vegeta she just seemed to....  
  
"What's the matter with you Boy? Get over here!"  
  
Trunks' thoughts were cut short by his Dad's angry rantings. Scratching his head, obviously oblivious to what was ahead, ran in the direction of the Gravity Chamber.  
  
Once inside, Trunks head the door slammed shut with such greaty ferocity that he was tempted to spin around. Trunks kept his distance, however; walking deeper into the chamber, inhaling deeply as if smelling sweet perfume.  
  
"Gosh, this place holds so many memories, I didn't realize how much I'd miss this place. I've spent so much time in this room training, even in my childhood."  
  
With a deep breath, Trunks planted a smile on his face and turned around to meet his father's gaze.  
  
Vegeta was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, face set in a permanent frown. His eyes were filled with anger as they seemed to bore right through Trunks like lasers.  
  
Trunks tried to keep his smile, but it was quickly faililng. "Long time no see, huh dad?" Trunks chuckled feebly but he was soon shut up by the deadly silence that seemed to fill the room to the brim.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta moved from his positoin and started walking toward Trunks. As soon as Vegeta moved forward, Trunks started moving backwards. Vegeta stopped, Trunks stopped. Vegeta took one step forward, Trunks took one step backwards. This deadly procedure proceeded until Trunks' back hit the wall, forcing him to stop though his feet kept moving backwards as if trying to plow through the wall and keep moving back. Vegeta kept moving toward Trunks, though in a slow steady gait and when he was a couple of feet away from his son, he flared into SSJ2. Trunks stood, rooted to the spot as his dad stood right in front of him. Vegeta shoved his face into Trunks'.  
  
"You scared boy?" he hissed.  
  
Trunks' eyes were wide with fear. "N-no s-sir."  
  
Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the neck, lifting him clear off the ground.  
  
"Well it's gonna get a hell of a lot scarier!"  
  
He threw Trunks' body against the wall and listened as it made a dull thud against the wall and slid to the gloor. Vegeta's back was turned on Trunks but he listened to every move he made, sure he had him right beneath his fists.  
  
Trunks whined in pain as he got up from the ground, breathing heavily. When he got to his feet he balanced hisself and tore off his jacket in anticipation for a long and gruesome fight with Vegeta (and if any women were in the room at the time they'd all swoon at Trunks' hot body).  
  
Vegeta chuckled, turning around again. "You foolish boy. Do you actually think you have any chance of laying a hand on me.  
  
Trunks was literlly foaming at the mouth because of these insults. "Dad!" he shouted with such ferocity that it scared even himself.  
  
"I'm a saiyan and all through myt life you've treated me like a weakling, even if I was young! Well, once of for all I'm gonna prove, I'm gonna prove,"  
  
"What?" Vegeta challenged, mockingly.  
  
"I'm gonna prove that....I'm stronger than you!" Trunks swore right then and there he could have smacked himself.  
  
Vegeta took a step back as if someone had punched him in the gut, eyes open wide, mouth open in a smile. "W-what!" he burst out laughing. "B-boy, I bet you let Pan get stronger than you!" trying to subdue his laughter as he pointed at the entrance to the Gravity Chamber. "Go and get her! If I beat her I know I can beat you! HAHAHA!"  
  
Trunks clenched his fists in anger and powered up to SSJ2 "SHUT UP!"  
  
Fading out and reappearing in front of Vegeta, delivering a heavy blow to his face and then kneeing him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.  
  
This, of course, suddenly cut Vegeta's glee short as his back hit the wall. Slowly crawling to his feet he let go of his nose. It was broken, blood gushing out.  
  
"Boy," he growled silenetly, "your going to pay for that!"  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks smirked, taking up a fighting stance, motioning Vegeta in a sort of "bring it on" way.

Vegeta growled, frustrated, and lunged at Trunks. Trunks blocked him through, grabbing Vegeta's arm and tossing him overhead. Vegeta hit the wall with a dull thud.

Trunks smiled. Was he actually beating his father?!

Vegeta stood up, brushing himself off, face covered in blood from contact of the wall. He smirked. Not just _a _smirk, **_the_** smirk. The smirk that says _"you might as well kill yourself, cause you ain't gonna win."_

Trunks' smile vanished in an instant, his father's smirk had become a trademark of death. Why had he given it to his son?

"Warmed up yet?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks swallowed hard and got ready for a gruesome fight for he knew if he wanted to see dawn the next day he would have to give it all he had.

Vegeta, again, lunged at Trunks, but this time he disappeared right in front of Trunks and reappeared behind him, kneeing him in the back.

Trunks bit his lip and whirled around to deliver Vegeta another blow but he was already gone. His father had powered up a ki blast at Trunks and Trunks turned around just in time to block it. Supposedly, he didn't block it soon enough though because he blocked it at an angle were it bounced off the wall and hit him in the leg. Trunks winced in pain.

Vegeta walked forward until he was standing in front of Trunks. Trunks stood his ground. There were a couple of seconds of dead silence, and the only sound was Trunks' hard breathing. 

Suddenly, Vegeta punched Trunks in the stomach. Trunks became short of breath, though he could have, he didn't. _This is the measure of a man_, Vegeta had always said to him. _If he is stronger than the opponent he will withstand the greatest torture to prove who he is_. This was a simulation his dad had always put him through. He would attack Trunks and Trunks would stand his ground as long as he could until he could stand no more and cower in a small ball and beg for mercy. Mercy had never been given though, for he only got beaten more as a discipline for backing down.

Trunks was forced out of a happy childhood and was shoved into the loneliness of training from his father. To him, a father who never loved him. Trunks was always trying to make the standards and meet the expectancy his father had always set for him. Now, oh yes now, he was going to prove once and for all that he COULD beat his dad, he COULD become stronger then him, he COULD meet his expectancy. He would have to try with all his might though, and to be even considered a worthy component, he had to pass this one small test.

Vegeta slammed his fists into Trunks' jaw, there was a small crack, as he broke it. Then he brought his leg down hard on Trunks' flesh wound on his leg. 

Trunks dropped to his knees. Would he have to give up now? After all this training, all this time, all this pain, to prove nothing?

Trunks looked up at Vegeta pleadingly. His mouth was agape, he was going to ask, ask that small word he knew he'd never get, but he suddenly noticed his father smiling! Smiling!? Was he taking pleasure in this!? Was he amused by this?! In beating his son?!

This infuriated Trunks, as he shot up, delivering quite a few blows to Vegeta, making him stumble backwards. It wasn't long, though, until Vegeta got his bearings and fought hard against Trunks. The match lasted quiet awhile and the odds seemed to favor Trunks, seemingly always having the advantage of youth and unexplored boundaries. Soon, though, the tides quickly began to change as Trunks began to become weary, but Vegeta still with held, on advantage of endurance.

Trunks whirled a tried leg into Vegeta's face, but Vegeta caught it and twirled Trunks over his head a few times before throwing him to the ground.

"Why don't you give up boy, you can't win!"

Trunks knelt on one knee as he glared into his father's face, hate darting from his eyes, a crimson liquid flowing from his mouth.

"NEVER! I'll be tortured to death before I give up!"

Vegeta's hand shot out and he grabbed Trunks around the neck, lifting Trunks' body clear off the ground.

"Oh, you'll be tortured alright, the same way your mother was tortured to death by that blasted disease as it ate away at her SOUL!" With this he dropped Trunks and turned his back to him, silently mourning Bulma's death.

Trunks' eyes were wide in fright or was it amazement, just in gradual realization that he mother was DEAD!

"M-mom?" he started, almost unable to take it in. "D-dead?! How?!"

"You," Vegeta growled, hate purely evident in his voice.

"Me?"

Vegeta spun around, facing Trunks, eyes ablaze. "You! Because you weren't home, she died. If you had been there she would still be ALIVE! Damnit! Trunks when the hell are you going to learn to be there for your family!"

Trunks sprung to his feet and shot an accusing finger at Vegeta.

"Oh yeah! Well you were never there for me OR mom when I was a kid! You were always training off at another planet! So don't go bitching to me about not being there for my fucking family!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!"

"I said.." Trunks stopped in mid-sentence, knowing what he was putting himself through. "N-nothing."

Vegeta elbowed Trunks in his face sharply, making Trunks fall to the ground, clutching his face. Vegeta held a ki blast above Trunks' head threateningly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!"

"I said you were never there for ME as a kid either!"

The ki blast disappeared and Vegeta's face cringed as if someone had blasted him through the stomach. He stumbled backwards, backwards and backwards until his back hit the wall on the opposite side. Vegeta slid to the floor, burying his face in bloodied hands.

"Get out," he said in a barely audible whisper.

Trunks looked at him, not really wondering what he said, but not believing what his dad said.

"W-what?!"

"I said," Vegeta stated at a regular voice level, "Get, out, now."

Trunks took a step forward in protest.

"B-but."

Vegeta twirled around, the beginning of a a Big Bang Attack forming in his hands. 

"Damnit boy! Get the fuck out before I KILL YOU!!"

Trunks very well knew that in his mood, Vegeta would follow through with his threat. Stumbling toward the door he found that it was jammed and seeing that Vegeta's attack was growing larger by the second, he backed up and rammed the door open, flying forward, outside the gravity chamber. Scrambling onto bloodied limbs, Trunks ran as fast as he could from the chamber, Vegeta's words ringing in his head: _You'll be tortured the same way your mother was tortured to death by that blasted disease as it at away at her SOUL!_

Finally reaching his house, he was about to knock on the clear glass panel of the screen door when he suddenly found himself too tired to do anything. There was a thud as Trunks hit the ground, unconscious.

***

Pan blushed, "You really think so Bra?"

Bra nodded vigorously, "Definitely. Since what you told me about last night, before both of you came back, I'm positive he has a thing for you. I mean," Bra giggled slightly. "that's all his can talk about is his Panny."

Pan's face was a deep red and she tried to hide it but it was very obvious. "Really? He actually calls me... Panny?"

Bra smiled, "And I've even caught him looking at the old picture with both of you in it, just gazing at it. You know, that picture you guys took in that old photo booth at the carnival that one time."

Pan smiled, placing a hand on her locket that also held that picture. "Yes, I remember."

Suddenly there was a thud as of a body collapsing and Pan and Bra moved out of the room to investigate.

Pan started at the glass pane fearfully. "Trunks!" she shouted. Running to the screen, she opened it up and dragged Trunks' bloodied body inside.

"Quick," she yelled at Bra, "Get me some alcohol, a tub of water, some rags, some cotton and bandages, and a hell of a lot of band-aids!"

Bra rushed off to find what Pan had requested.

"And don't forget a senzu bean!" Pan called after Bra.

Trunks' breathing was labored as he would cough up blood every so often. After a couple of minutes, his eyelids fluttered open. Seeing the outline of Pan through his murky eyes, he tried to touch her but he couldn't seem to move any part of his body. He couldn't even talk because his mouth was swollen from a broken jaw. Trunks moaned in agony as a tremendous surge of pain went through his body.

Pan looked down at Trunks, smiling that he was now awake. She stroked his stringy hair in symbolism that he was going to be okay.

"Your so beat up. I don't know if anyone will ever want to kiss you again."

Bra rushed back into the room, though, with none of the stuff Pan had asked for. She only carried a large white sheet.

"Here, give this to him." Bra said, flipping a senzu bean to Pan. "We have to move him on this sheet up to my mo... uh, Trunks' new laboratory. We have all that stuff up there."

Pan was aware of Bra's lapse in speech but she didn't bother to point it out. Instead she was focusing mainly on Trunks as she popped the senzu bean in his mouth and he swallowed it. This too seemed too much of an exercise for him because, again, he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Bra placed the sheet next to Trunks and grabbed his head as Pan grabbed his feet. They both grunted as they lifted him up, over, and back down on the sheet, staining it. Then, they both grabbed an end and lugged Trunks' body into "Trunks'" new laboratory.

When they reached there destination, Bra and Pan put Trunks on a metal table. Bra stood there, looking down at her fingers as she twirled them.

"Umm, I'm gonna.... get dad." She said in sort of a dazed voice. "I can't believe he did this."

Pan shot an angry glare at Bra. "That man in there," she said, pointing an accusing finger towards the direction of the gravity chamber from that room, "is NOT a hero Bra! He will NEVER be one either."

__

Bra started at the floor apologetically, and shrugged. "I know. It's just that... I thought he'd... changed. Since... then, I mean."

Pan looked baffled, as if the idea had never crossed her mind. "CHANGE!?" she almost laughed. "CHANGE!! That, that... monster will never _change_. He's a hard-ass, stubborn, good-for-nothing IDIOT." Pan shook her head. "No, he won't change."

Bra bit her lip. "Sorry. I guess... after all this time, since he hasn't, I just... shouldn't expect anything anymore." Bra walked out of the room and for a fleeting second, Pan felt an urge to go after Bra and comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But, that was only a second and soon the urge was gone; and besides, Trunks was calling.

Pan walked back into the room, took one last, fleeting glance at the diminishing figure of Bra, and turned herself back to attention. Pan smiled as she grabbed some dabs of cotton and alcohol, starting to clean and dress Trunks' wounds.

"You okay?" Pan asked tensely, "You took quite a beating there."

Trunks sat up on the table, wincing slightly. "I suppose I'm as good as someone in my position can get."

Pan smiled, still cleaning an open wound on his arm.

"Ouch!" Trunks complained, placing his hand on Pan's.

Pan looked at Trunks.

"Oh! Uh... sorry." He suddenly let go.

A smile slid across Pan's features. "It's okay, no harm done."

Trunks looked at Pan warily, unsure of how to put what he wanted to say.

"Uhh Pan?"

"Hmm?" Pan remarked busily.

"A-about last night..."

Pan suddenly froze, looking up at Trunks fearfully, "What about last night?"

Trunks looked at the ceiling, as if it would supply him with the right words. "Well... it's just... it's just that... I didn't want you to take any offense, and...,"

Pan looked at Trunks expectantly.

"... And, it was the best night of my life."

Pan's eyes softened and her face fell into a gentle expression. Trunks' legs moved off the table and Pan sat where they had been. She drew a finger across Trunks' face, gently.

"I will never regret what happened last night, don't you worry."

Trunks drew close to Pan, Pan to Trunks. Both members ready for what was to come when an unannounced party burst through the doors.

"Pan!" Bra yelled, running into the room but stopping when she saw the scene before her.

Pan suddenly whirled around to meet Bra's gaze but lost her balance on the rickety table.

The table turned over as both Trunks and Pan fell to the ground, Trunks landing hard on his back and Pan falling on top of him.

Bra covered her mouth as if she had just seen something terrible. "Umm... I'm sorry to... interrupt whatever... you two were doing."

Pan sat up, rubbing her head. "No, Bra, you didn't interrupt... anything." Pan glanced back at Trunks then again to Bra. "So, what did you need?"

"Well... I'm not that good of a cook... and I need some help." Bra admitted.

Pan smiled, getting up and then helping Trunks up. "Too bad Bulma's not here to help her at the moment." Pan whispered, and with that she walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

__

"I'll meet you there, Pan!" Bra called down the hallway. Turning back to her big brother, she saw that he was obviously troubled with something. "What's wrong Trunks?"

Trunks looked at the floor, sadness deeply evident in his voice. "She still doesn't know."

Bra's heart sank and her eyes became moist. "Dad told you?"

Trunks looked to his right, remembering his latter encounter with Vegeta. "Dad told me alright."

Bra winced in realization that that was the reason Trunks was even hurt. "Oh."

Trunks said no more as he quickly brushed past Bra, heading in the opposite direction Pan had gone.

***

Bra walked into the kitchen with a laden heart. 

Pan looked up from the stove. "Hey Bra." 

Walking over to where Pan stood, Bra looked in interest at what Pan was slaving over. "What are you cooking?"

Pan smiled. "Ya mean what I'm trying to cook. It's supposed to be bratwurst, and as you can see I threw in some onions and whatnot to spice it up."

"Will there be enough?"

Pan glanced at the clock hanging above the stove. "We've got time. I should be able to make enough for a regional army." Pan smirked. "But even that may not be enough."

For a short second Bra was happy, but she soon took an a pained expression again. "Uhh.. Pan, I think Trunks has something to tell you."

Pan looked up worriedly. "Is he okay?"

Bra said nothing but nodded her head in the direction Trunks went, Pan went that way on a mission to find him.

Watching Pan until she could see her n more, Bra looked at the screen door where Trunks had collapsed. Looking at beyond she could see the Gravity Chamber. Opening. Opening the screen door, Bra walked outside until she faced the Gravity Chamber's entrance were the door had been jammed into place for make shift privacy. Swallowing a large lump that had collected in her throat, Bra knocked.

***

Pan stood beneath Trunks' doorway leading to his room. Trunks was sitting on his bed, back towards Pan, starting at a picture.

"Trunks?" Pan said, sort of as a question trying to get him to reply, but Trunks neither moved nor answered. Pan decided to invite herself in.

Sitting next to Trunks on the bed, Pan looked at the small photo which lay in Trunks' had. It was a family picture, including all of his family: Bulma, Bra, Vegeta, and hisself. Every single one of them were smiling, even Vegeta. A stranger would have sworn on their life by just one glace that it was a perfect family.

"We look so peaceful, do we?" Trunks gave a short laugh. "Even Dad."

Pan looked at Trunks worriedly. "You still are... aren't you Trunks?"

Trunks didn't look at Pan, but continued to stare off into the distance, as if trying to remember some far off image, yet no other eyes but his could comprehend it. After a few minutes of silence had drifted by, Trunks seemed to snap back into reality, somewhat. Looking down at the picture, Trunks took the corner of the photo and slowly ripped the area where Bulma's hear was. He let go of it and watched it as it fluttered apart, alone, away, gone from the rest of the people in the picture. Trunks suddenly whined as if someone had cut out a part of him or had removed a vital organ, but in truth a whole section of his life, his world, his entire mentality had been torn away from him. One could never be the same after losing a family member.

"T-Trunks?"

"She's gone, hit the hay, slipped off the earth, dead. it wasn't even her time." Trunk' breath now came in ragged gulps of air, obviously not trying to break out in emotion.

Pan chook her head. "I don't understand." She looked at the floor then back at Trunks. "How?"

"Bra seemingly just briefed me." Trunks took a deep breath and told Pan everything, whether she was ready for it or not, she was told everything.

***

"What?!"

Bra took a deep breath. "Dad?" she said unsurely. "C-can I talk with you?"

There was silence, then the jammed suddenly feel to it's side, an open invitation. Stepping in, Bra was suddenly hit with an extreme sense of loneliness, obviously a feeling being strongly emitted by her Dad. Looking to her left, Bra saw that her Dad was leaning against the wall, knees bent, elbows on knees supporting his face. Bra looked up her countenance.

"You know what you did was wrong, right?"

There was no response from Vegeta, who remained starting at the floor, only silence.

"Your son, my brother." Bra reminded him as if he had forgotten. "How could you just take out your vengeance on poor Trunks? You know it's not his fault! I don't want to lose another family member!" 

Finally moving, Vegeta let his hands slide to his sides, shaking his head as if in disbelief.

"I have to raise you alone now..."

Bra looked at Vegeta. "Dad... I don't think you unders,"

"The only reason I come back at nights," Vegeta interrupted, "was to come home to that smiling face of hers, but now it's gone." Vegeta buried his face in his hands, in great despair. "There's no reason even to go on with myself."

Bra rushed over to where Vegeta sat, shaking him by the shoulders, lifting his head up, "Don't say that!" Bra began to suddenly cry, the thought of losing him too almost too much to bear. "You can't just give up, you can't! Bulma wouldn't, she'd persevered, she'd just keep going!"

Vegeta pushed Bra's hands away. "it's not worth it, it's just not worth it."

Bra slapped Vegeta in frustration, a red hand mark on his cheek where her hand had made contact. "Stop being such a selfish bastard! I care about you, me and Trunks care about you! Think about how much more you'd hurt us if you died too?"

Vegeta shook his head sadly, "I've not helped this family prosper, I mean nothing to you and Trunks."

Bra looked at him in horror, she broke out weeping. "STOP IT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "STOP IT! You mean everything to the family, EVERYTHING!" As if proving that statement she embraced Vegeta firmly, still weeping on his chest.

Vegeta looked at Bra's weeping form, utterly surprised. But then Vegeta to began to do something he probably hadn't done for a long time, he began to feel. He felt Bra's pain and anguish. He too began to slowly embrace her, stroking her hair as if she were a mere babe.

"Shh Bra, it's okay, it's okay."

"No it's not," she said. "No it's not." Bra looked up into her Dad's eyes pleadingly. 

"Promise me.... Promise me you won't leave us, please, I love you."

Vegeta's eyes became soft as he wiped tears from Bra's eyes. "I promise," he stated, careful to hide the emotions in his cracking voice.

Bra then laid the side of her head on Vegeta's already damp chest, basking in the moment as Vegeta still stroked her hair. Bra embracing Vegeta. Vegeta embracing Bra.

*** 

Trunks squeezed Pan tighter as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"I knew I shouldn't have left, it's all my fault!"

Trunks pulled Pan off his shoulder. "No Pan! It's not your fault, you couldn't help it! Besides," Trunks said softly. "you should be glad you were in space with me. You could have been killed as well as anyone else."

Pan wiped her eyes, "I guess your right." Pan sniffed and then hugged Trunks. "Thank you."

Trunks patted Pan lightly on the back.

"I know, believe me it's been tough on us all! But we'll prevail, hope is still with us."

Pan looked up at Trunks. "Let our hope reign." she agreed as if ending a prayer in Amen.

Trunks suddenly coughed, looking up he wiggled his nose in putrid distaste."What is that smell?"

Pan's eyes lit up at the question. "On no! Dinner!"

Jumping off the bed, Pan ran towards the kitchen but was immediately hit with a cloud of billowing black smoke, halfway there. Sucking in air, Pan dropped to her belly and crawled along on the floor until she was by the stove. Reaching up an arm, Pan turned the burner's off. Then grabbing an oven mitt, Pan grabbed the pan she had been cooking with and scooted on her belly some more until she was in front of the refrigerator. Quickly leaping up, she opened the freezer door and put the flaming pan inside, making sure to drop some ice cubes in the pan before shutting the freezer door. Inching along the floor, pan then exited from the screen door to the backyard; Bra, Trunks, and Vegeta were waiting for her.

"What happened!?" Bra asked as she rushed over to Pan, supporting her sooted frame.

Standing in front of the other, Pan brushed herself off, a large sweat drop appearing. "I uh... left the stove burning," she confessed.

Bra gasped, "Oh my gosh!"

"Did you put it out?" Trunks asked.

"Yup!" Pan said proudly. "Put it in the freezer!"

"What!?" Vegeta exclaimed. "The freezer?"

"Well I wasn't exactly left with many options you know."

Bra chuckled, "Ever hear of running it under water?"

Pan scratched her head, "Wow, that never crossed my mind."

Vegeta had silently dispersed from the group, bringing back with him a large fan. Placing the fan, face towards the house, he opened the screen door.

"Now that Goku's brat's brat put out the fire... with the freezer, we can clear out eh smoke with this." he patted the fan. "Somebody go and open the front door."

"I will," Trunks volunteered, already moving around the house. In the blink of an eye he was back.

Switching on the fan, Vegeta watched as the smoke slowly cleared away. "This is going to take too long."

"I'll help!" Trunks said, much like a giddy school boy.

Standing behind the slow working fan, Trunks emitted a sudden blast of his ki, which acted like a force field and pushed ever last bit of smoke out the door, even most of the soot no longer was part of the home.

"Good job Trunks!" Bra congratulated.

"Thanks Br...,"

"It was no big deal." Vegeta interrupted. Turning the fan off and kicking it aside. "Anybody could have done that."

"He's right Bra." Trunks shrugged. "You could probably have even done that."

"Well it was just the idea of congratulating him for something he accomplished!" Bra shouted at Vegeta, who had ducked inside the house.

Yet Bra's shouts fell upon deaf ears as Vegeta made his way towards the kitchen, eyeing every smudge of soot that still existed with great distaste. Grabbing a glass from the counter top he filled it with water, raising it to his lips. As if he had a better idea, Vegeta pulled it away from him, suddenly splashing it on his face, sighing at its cooling properties. It reminded him of Bulma's touch and how it made him so...

"What'd you do that for?" Pan asked curiously.

Vegeta scowled at her, being interrupted from his thoughts. "I need not explain myself to you, brat!" he said, brushing quickly past her.

Pan turned, shouting in Vegeta's direction. "I have a name you know!" she cried angrily. "It's Pan in case no one's informed you!"

Getting no reply, Pan threw up her hands in exasperation and frustration. Storming off into the living room, she threw herself onto the plush coach, momentarily distracted, she admired the repeating pattern of blooming roses, compliments of having women in the house.

Having viewed Pan's anger, Trunks walked into the room chuckling. "Try living with the guy."

Pan rolled her eyes. "I almost feel pity."

Trunks shrugged, "Me too."

Pan stood up, walking towards Trunks, looking deep within his eyes. "So, what do we do now? Now that almost everyone's.... gone?"

Trunks inhaled deeply, his voice unsure. "I really don't know Pan. I mean, off the top of my head I'd say go and find the seven dragonballs but..."

Pan looked up at him curiously. "But what?"

Trunks shook his head disappointedly, "But Bra checked Bulma's scanning devices, and they're no where in sight. The only explanation is they've disappeared. I have no idea what to expect next."

Pan laid her head against Trunks' chest, fighting back tears. "I-I just don't know if I can take this anymore. This sadness just keeps pressing at my skull, sooner or later it will crush."

Trunks held Pan close to him. "Please don't say that."

Pan embraced Trunks. "I think I need to hear my three favorite words," she said pleadingly. "Please Trunks."

"Um I-I-I...." he stuttered.

Pan smiled, head still on his chest. "You can do it... I know you can."

"Uhh H-h-h-h-i D-dad."

Pan twirled around fearfully, only to meet the angry eyes of Vegeta.

"H-hello sir." she said, as if providing an explanation.

"It's not what it looks like Dad."

Vegeta walked up to them, glaring at Pan. "You can sleep in Bra's room tonight. Go.... now!"

Pan scowled but obeyed, walking out the doorway.

Trunks puffed out his chest, feeling brave. "You can't rule over my life forever you know."

Vegeta's voice was full of contempt, "Your life's not worth ruling over, boy."

Trunks' complete mentality felt deflated, and feeling defeated, he left the room.

Vegeta scowled, plopping hisself down on the couch, feeling the satin flowers, it too reminding him of Bulma. Reaching for the remote, he turned on the tv, something to take his mind off her.

"And today on the news."

_Click_

"..wild rampaging.."

_Click_

"Boyscout cookies..."

_Click_

"...people screaming and running..."

_Click_

"...Nad's facial hair removing cream..."

_Click_

"...and while having a bubble bath try..."

_Click_

"...wearing this splendid new..."

_Click_

"...bra..."

_Click_

"...and have a good time..."

_Click_

"...going to the bathroom..."

_Click_

Vegeta finally decided upon a news program.

"Coming to you live from BS station is your girl reporter Anita Bath. Don't forget, unless you heard it here first, 'that's BS.'

"As you can see behind me the tv station toward International Re tod, as innocent victims flee from the tower, being attacked by some crazed human-like being who can fly. Seen destroying the parking lot with a strange yellow-colored beam, though it hasn't touched the building yet or even seen killing another being it has been spotting moving the station's transmittal wires into a circular pattern. What is this thing doing? And what purpose does it serve?"

Suddenly the being that had been talked about flew from there air to stand next to the news reporter.

"Gohan!" Vegeta said in surprise, his jaw gaping wide open.

Anita Bath continued. "And um.. here he is right now. What do you have to uh... say?"

Gohan looked at the microphone. "Can I use that?"

Anita Batch looked at him as if he were crazy. "Are you mad?"

"No really, I need to use that for just a second." Gohan reached for the microphone but the girl retorted, punching him in the face. Not even phasing him, he continued to try to pry the microphone from the girl's hand.

"Why don't you get another mic?!" Then the reporter went on a wild rampage, flailing her arms and delivering powerful kicks.

Not wanting to hurt her, Gohan stayed in a blocking position, unable to move. "look you just need to... ouch!" Gohan rubbed his cheek tenderly. Becoming very impatient, Gohan pulled back his arm and caught Anita Bath square in the face. Quickly retrieving the microphone he sought after, Gohan patted the reporter on the head apologetically. Looking back to the camera, he spoke to the nations.

"Um I really didn't mean to do that, sorry. Anyways," Gohan looked at the screen, almost as if looking straight at Vegeta himself. "Trunks, Pan, Vegeta, our world has fallen apart and much of our friends and family have left us. But there is hope. Because Goku has suddenly disappeared from us, our world has reeked of havoc and destruction. I think I've found a way to bring him back, but I need you to help. Now here's what you must do..."

"Pan!" Vegeta yelled. "Your father is on the television!"

TBC.......


	3. Chapter 3

****

Let Our Hope Reign

By Awa_Bubbles

Chapter Three

Pan came rushing into the room, Trunks following her and scrubbing furiously at a pink mark on his cheek.

"Father?" Pan asked anxiously.

Vegeta said naught but nod his head at the TV. Pan and Trunks sat on the floor, listening as Gohan explained his plan.

"... We need to bring Goku back. Every time he seems to die or go missing, our world falls out of balance." Gohan looked at the ground then back at the camera. "I needn't explain history to you, I'm sure you have a pretty good conception of what I'm talking about. The next question is now 'Where is Goku?" To answer this we have to go back to the battle of Evil Shenlong and Goku and recreate it. As you know, the battle was furious and each were tired, though both did not let on to this.

"My theory here is pretty sketchy and maybe far-fetched, but it's the only thing we have to go on. I believe that Evil Shenlong sooner or later realized he had no chance of winning and tried to retreat. Evil Shenlong did not just try to retreat to another place, but another world. His world, an uh... fantasia if you please."

"The psycho's gone nuts!" Vegeta exclaimed. 

"Shhh!" Pan hissed.

"His world that consists of other creatures of his kind, a child's world, that on which he feeds of.

"Goku then some how figured that out and tried to stop Shenlong. Obviously, though, Shenlong was victorious in transporting to his home world, but brought Goku with him. That's where I believe Goku is now, in Shenlong's world, the world of a child.

"Now, the only question left is: 'How do we get to Shenlong's world?' You see I think the only way Goku could have traveled to Shenlong's world was to actually have the characteristics of a child, and we know he does. Yet that doesn't help us now because Goku isn't here. That's were I come in, I've got enough of Goku's child-like characteristics to summon the world in which you three must venture into and find Goku and bring him back. That is why I've built that contraption." Gohan motioned to the TV. Station's transmittal wires that had both been bent into half circles, creating one large circle. "Please, you three are this world's only hope, you have to come or else this earth will come crashing down over our own heads. I will give you until 11:00 tonight to get here. I only pray that at least one of you have seen this." Then the screen went blank and the three were left with their own thoughts.

"I can't believe this, he's cracked. Gohan can't actually expect us to _believe_ all that!" Vegeta complained.

"I do," Pen said defensively. "My father needs us and perhaps what he said is not logical, but what's happened in the last few days aren't logical either. I'm willing to believe and follow in faith on what Gohan has come across."

"And I second that." Trunks agreed.

Pan looked at Vegeta, but his face was still pursed in a sour expression. 

"... And besides," Pan continued," we might just find a way to bring back Bulma and the others."

That caught Vegeta's attention. He looked at Pan long and hard as if having a silent argument about what she said and if it were true. Then, after a long while, Vegeta broke the stare, standing up.

"The brat could be right. We leave half n' hour before the appointed time." With that, he left the room.

Pan then too stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm off too."

* * *

Bra knocked sharply on the bathroom door. "Pan! What are you doing in there? Vegeta and Trunks are leaving now! You have to come out, come on."

There was a pause until Pan spoke in hushed tones. "Tell them I'll meet them there."

Trunks approached the door, his brow creased in worriment. "Are you okay Pan? I'll stay back if you want me to."

Another pause. "No, I'm..... Fine, Trunks. You go on ahead."

Trunks started to back off, heading toward the door, when he suddenly turned around to head back towards Pan, but Bra was blocking his path.

"Don't worry Trunks! She'll be fine here, go on."

Trunks took one more reassuring look at the still-closed door and then reluctantly turned away, joining Vegeta at the door. Bra waved at the two as they flew away from the house.

A few minutes later, the handle on the bathroom door jiggled and then swung open, revealing Pan. Pale-faced and weak, she made her way to the house's exit.

"Pan?"

Pan turned around to face the worried expression of Bra.

"Are you... okay? You don't look that great."

"N-no, Bra, I'm just.... Perfect. I-I'll be going, now."

"You know where they went, right?"

"Yeah." Without another word, Pan left, flying in the direction Vegeta and Trunks had gone.

"Bye." Bra whispered.

Then, turning her back on the whole scene, Bra retraced her steps back to her room, yet when passing the bathroom she stopped, and in mock curiosity, she entered. Inside, nothing seemed different, or even out of place, but when passing the garbage, she noticed a small plastic wand sticking out amidst an avalanche of blue Kleenex. Picking it up, she instantly realized what it was. Looking fearfully at the small box that had been carved into the simple device, she saw a red plus sign, clearly marking: positive. In horror, Bra dropped the plastic wand and ran out of the bathroom, only to stop and wipe away small tears that coursed her cheeks.

"Oh no!" Bra said in disbelief, "she can't!"

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks landed on the TV. Station's roof, soon joined by Pan. All faces were solemn, even Gohan's; there was nothing but seriousness in this matter. The explanation was short, get in there (wherever "there" was), get Goku, and return home. That was their main objective, nothing more and nothing less.

What happened next was nothing but a blur in everyone's mind, but the next thing they knew, the three were spinning through oblivion.

tO bE cOnTiNuEd.........


End file.
